Uplifted
by art-is-a-bang-yeah
Summary: 2 uplifted of 100 word prompt. lance lancer spots one of his students on the roof of the school.


**AN: 1 on my hundred word prompt. uplifted. **

**I just wrote this no stop and posted it, I think it came out pretty well. **

**please read and review! **

**Arty**

* * *

**important!:**_** please check out my deviant art if you can :D ****http thanks!**_

* * *

**Uplifted**

* * *

_Definition: uplift _

_1. To spiritually lift somebody. To help somebody attain a higher intellectual, moral, or spiritual level, or improve the living conditions of somebody. _

_2 Raise spirits of somebody._

* * *

Danny watched silently as the students of Casper high as they headed off home. He smiled slightly from his perch on the school roof, as he spotted his best friends weaving through the crowd expertly. Sam glanced up at him briefly and he could see the small smile she sent him, along with a brief wave only he noticed.

Sam, more than anyone understood his need for a bit of silence, to be alone.

He turned his gaze to the city as soon as they were out of sight, his smile slipping from his face.

Was it worth protecting anymore?

He was exhausted.

Every day, every night he had to fight off another ghost and almost every time he had been run off afterwards, whether it was by his parents or by the citizens of amity itself. He tried so hard to be a hero, to be more than what people said his ghost half was…a monster.

And even in his human form…he didn't fit.

He had always been unpopular and invisible…but now he had a new word coupled with his name…creepy. It's like people could sense that he wasn't normal.

A sigh slid from his lips and his eyes scanned the now empty school lot. He started to gather the energy to shift and let himself start too slid off of the roof, planning to transform in mid-air and fly off.

"_Mr Fenton!?"_

The sudden exclamation from behind him made him freeze, and he allowed his transformation to fade before it had begun, Thankful that the transformation rings hadn't shown. He glanced over his shoulder and stared with wide eyes at the panting form of his English teacher lance lancer.

The man looked like he had been running, and he was staring back at Danny with fearful eyes. But Danny noted it was fear of him…but for him.

"…hi, Mr Lancer." Danny said quietly, surprising himself with how…dead his voice sounded.

"Mr Fenton…come away from the ledge." He said quietly, his voice shaking slightly.

Danny frowned, glancing back down to the ground and suddenly he realised what his position must have seemed like he was doing from an outsider's point of view. Danny sitting on the edge of a roof with a sad expression on his face and slowly starting to slide forward over the edge.

Danny found himself staring down at the ground, not really knowing why.

"Mr fe-_Danny_…_please_ come away from the edge and we can talk."

The worry and desperation in lancer's voice snapped him out of his trance and pushed backwards away from the edge. Lancer's hand wrapped around his arm and dragged him back further, until he was by the roof access, leaning against the wall. Mr Lancer slumped down next to him, still breathing heavily.

They were silent for a few minutes; the only sounds their breathing and the occasional car.

"Danny…why are you up here?" lancer asked finally, his voice soft and still holding that undercurrent of worry.

"I just needed to think about some stuff Mr Lancer." Danny muttered back quietly, avoiding the teacher's worried gaze that seemed to burn right through him.

"What kind of _stuff_."

Danny glanced at him, briefly before turning to star at amity again.

"Danny-"he started but Danny cut him off suddenly.

"Do you ever feel that whatever you try to do…nothing you do matters…only _what_ you are."

Lancer blinked slightly, surprised at the pure melancholy of his tone.

"No…I think that what you do matters, it's your actions that define you." He replied carefully.

"What if you did something…bad…but circumstances forced you to do it…and that bad thing outweighs everything good you do." Danny said quietly, his hands curling into fists.

Something bad?

"Did something happen Danny? Did someone hurt you?...your parents-"

"_no_." the sudden answer was tinged with something lancer couldn't identify and Danny seemed to notice and smiled at him. "My parents may be considered insane by most of world…but they're good parents…_a bit oblivious_…but no they would never hurt _me_."

"Someone else then? Someone at school? A family friend?" lancer fished, and frowned at the slight flash of anger when he said family friend. "Did a friend of your parents hurt you Danny?"

Annoyance flashed across the teens face. "No one hurt me Mr Lancer." Pretty big lie admittedly but… "I just don't get along with one of my parents friends…it's kind of mutual…but I didn't mean someone hurt me…I meant more bad decision that led to something bad."

"Oh I see…so what was the bad decision you made?" lancer said cautiously.

Guilt flickered across Danny's face. "I've made a lot of bad decisions….I…um…stole some stuff once…I gave it back though!...I just this guy…he kinda got into my head and made me want to do it and he threatened Sam…when I came to my senses I gave it all back…and I er put the guy in jail." Danny explained defensively.

Lancer was surprised, Danny may have been a bit of a slacker, but he couldn't imagine him stealing anything. "…at least you did the right thing in the end Danny…but that doesn't explain why you were sitting on the ledge looking like you were going to jump."

Danny avoided his gaze again. "I wasn't going to jump…I didn't even think of that." He mumbled, and something in the way he said the last part made the hairs on the back of lancers neck stand up.

"And now? Are you thinking of it now?"

Danny refused to look at him and lancer reached out and gripped the teens shoulder, he frowned slightly at how bony the teen felt under his hand, but put the thought in the back of his head for later and focused on the more worrying issue.

"It won't solve anything…it'll only hurt the people you love and it gets better Danny." He said gently.

"Mr Lancer…what do you think of phantom?"

The sudden off topic question threw the English teacher slightly, but something in Danny's expression as he finally met his eyes with an almost hopeful look in his eyes, made him think this was an important question.

"Phantom…well…." He may as well be truthful. "I think phantom is a teenager." He answered.

Danny blinked an almost funny expression of shock on his face. "Huh?" he said in confusion.

"What I mean is phantom seems like any other teenager I have met in my many years of teaching…he's cocky, hot headed, sarcastic, jokey and clumsy." Danny pulled a face. "But I think he is trying his best…to protect us all. I think he's a true hero."

A sudden sob broke him from his thoughts and to lancers shock Danny was hunched over slightly, tears rolling down his face. "Danny? What's wrong?" lancer asked worriedly.

"Nothing Mr Lancer…just you're the best teacher ever…" and then Danny was on his feet and running towards the end of the roof. Lancers blood went cold as he scrambled to his feet chasing after him.

"DANNY!? _Stop_!"

Horror filled him as Danny's foot hit the ledge and he pushed off catapulting him into the air. For a second the teen seemed to hover in mid-air…wait no…he was hovering in mid-air!

A disk of light appeared around the teen's waist and with a flash suddenly Fenton was no longer there.

Phantom turned in mid-air to face him, his expression scared and hopeful.

Fenton…Phantom.

_Moby dick!_

Fenton was phantom!

Seeing the realisation on his face Danny phantom smiled brightly.

"thank you for saying all that Mr lancer…it's nice to know…that someone believes in me…that someone doesn't hate me and want to rip me to shreds…so thanks."

He started to float backwards. "Please don't tell anyone."

Lancer nodded numbly and the white-haired teen smiled wider and shot off towards the city.

"See you in class tomorrow Mr Lancer!" he called over his shoulder.

Lance lancer stared after him, for long after he had vanished from view.

And finally said the first thing that popped into his head as the sun began to set.

"I should get paid a lot more than I do."

* * *

Chapter End.

* * *

AN: hope you liked it.

I might make it a two parter if enough people ask, I have an idea.

please check out my deviant art if you can lonelywritergirl16 . deviantart .com

thanks

arty x


End file.
